


Can't or Won't

by theshyscorpion



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Dancing Lessons, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Quinn asks Rachel to teach Finn how to dance before prom. Rachel, unable to say no to her, agrees, but finds herself torn because she doesn't want to teach her ex how to dance with her crush.





	Can't or Won't

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first Faberry fic, hope it's as fluffy as I think it is :)

Rachel stood on the doorstep of the Fabray house, recalling the events that led her to be there. 

\-----

"Rachel, do you have a minute?" Quinn asked her, smiling. Glee practice had just ended, and everyone else was rushing for the door. 

"Of course." 

"Great! You know how prom is coming up? Well, I'm going with Finn, but he's a clumsy dancer, as you know. I was wondering if you could just teach him enough that we can dance when we win King and Queen without falling over." 

Rachel's heart ached, but she found herself nodding. "Okay, I can do that. Tell him I have tomorrow free, because it's Saturday, and to meet me here at three." 

"Thanks Rachel, you're a lifesaver." Quinn squeezed her shoulder before floating out, leaving Rachel all alone.

/////

"You useless bisexual," Rachel grumbled to herself as she plugged in her CD player in the choir room. "You really don't want to teach your ex-boyfriend how to dance with his girlfriend, the girl you happen to have a huge crush on, but you couldn't say no to her. Ugh!" 

"Hey, Rachel," Finn said, entering the room. "Am I late?" 

"No. Let's get started." 

Ten minutes later, no progress was made. Rachel kept being reminded of what she was doing here when Finn would mumble, "Quinn's gonna be pissed if I don't get this," every time he messed up.

Finally, she snapped at four o'clock. "I'm done! I can't." She stormed out of e choir room, leaving her CD player there, still playing music. Finn stood by himself, confused. 

\-----

And that's how Rachel found herself at Quinn's door. She steeled herself and knocked, brushing the soaked strands of hair out of her face, cursing the rain, but liking that it hid her tears. 

"Rachel?" Quinn answered the door. "What're you doing here? Did Finn do well?" 

"No. Quinn, I can't do this. I can't teach him how to dance with you." Rachel managed to keep her voice steady. 

"Why not? Is he too clumsy? I was sure you could help." Quinn seemed disappointed. 

Rachel took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to say. "I can't teach him how to dance with you," she repeated, "because I'm jealous." 

"I thought you were over him. I wouldn't have asked you if I'd known." Quinn didn't look angry, only honest. 

Last chance to turn back. "No, I'm not jealous of you. I'm jealous of him." There was no stopping now. "In my ridiculous prom fantasy, I'm not dancing with him, I'm dancing with you, after you were crowned prom queen. And maybe it's really selfish of my, but I just can't teach him how to dance with you when it's what I wish I was doing myself." Rachel's voice broke on the last word. "I'm sorry Quinn. I'll just- I'll just go." She turned to leave, hurrying down the walkway. 

"Wait!" 

Rachel didn't pause at Quinn's voice, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. Quinn moved in front of her, blonde hair quickly becoming soaked from the rain, just like Rachel's was. "Rachel. I'm glad you told me." 

"What, so you can brag to the school that you're attractive to boys AND girls?" Rachel half-sobbed, tone fierce. 

"No. So I can go to prom with you, instead of him." With that, Quinn took Rachel's face in her hands, leaning in slowly to kiss her, giving Rachel plenty of time to push her away. But Rachel didn't. Instead, she kissed her gently, lovingly. When Quinn pulled back, she smiled. "Rachel Berry. Will you go to prom with me?" 

Rachel grinned. "Yes! Yes, I will."


End file.
